Showing Through the Cracks
by Nightlock Stained Lips
Summary: A little moment between Angelina and George. Other couplings smushed in there too.


**AN: **It's a little something I randomly wrote.

* * *

><p>"Care for another one?"<p>

an unusually calm voice asked. It was weird for Angelina to hear the voice so calm and composed at an occasion like this. Then again, she supposed George wouldn't be the same without Fred.

_Of course it wouldn't!_ she mentally chided herself.

"Thanks," she murmured as she accepted the champagne flute.

"Can't believe she's gone of and married _him_ of all people." George commented, bringing the only other person on the table's attention to the newlyweds at the head of the table, the blushing bride and the handsome groom smiling and chatting. He was, of course, referring to the man their friend Katie Bell had married, one of the unlikeliest people they'd realize she'd have ended up with.

Katie Bell had gone and married Adrian Pucey, former chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch team when they were in school. Safe to say Katie had long been bombarded by people [mostly her old Gryffindor teammates] saying that he's not good enough. She, as expected, countered saying he wasn't like the rest of them.

Going back to the situation at hand, Angelina gave George an incredulous look from behind her drink. She, unlike George, had long put aside her petty accusations for the sake of her friend's happiness.

"He's not that bad,"

"Need I remind you that he was in the very house and team that gave _us_ those injuries and annoyance."

"Need I remind _you_ he was pretty much the only Slytherin player that didn't cheat. Besides he doesn't seem to be an absolute troll at the very least and he makes Katie happy."

Though it shut George up, it didn't keep his mood from souring. He gave a last snort of disapproval, grabbed a drink from a passing tray and downed it. It didn't help when Alicia Spinnet sat herself on their table, red in the face from dancing, at their table.

"That was fun!" she announced, fanning herself. She smiled at the pair, oblivious or ignoring the chilly mood at the said table. Alicia had apparently taken the "Katie route" and took a chance at asking Adrian's best man, Terence Higgs, to dance. Who surprisingly agreed.

"You know even Wood's acting better than you!" Angelina scolded, motioning to their old team Captain.

Wood was certainly in a better mood, especially with his rival Flint was apparently uninvited. Though there is most certainly an air of awkwardness as former rivals were crammed in one reception area.

Having enough of it, Angelina dragged a protesting George on to the dance floor. Putting her arms around his neck and situating themselves away from the other dancers for privacy reasons. Swaying to the slow music, Angelina took the chance to interrogate George.

"Now, tell me exactly why you're in a bad mood? And I know it's not about Katie and Adrian since you weren't as upset when they first started dating."

"Fine.. it's not about them it's just..."

Angelina's brow raised, waiting for the continuation of his sentence. George gave a frustrated breath and continued,

"It's the first wedding I've gone to without Fred. There I said it, are you happy now?" he said in a low voice, unable to look at her in the eyes. He attempted to leave but was only pulled back into place by Angelina.

"You're being unfair."

"Huh?"

"You're being unfair. To Fred."

George gave her a look of pain and confusion.

"I bet you anything that he's have hated seeing his brother act like this."

George gave another pained look, to which Angelina kept speaking,

"Don't you think that it would be an insult to his memory if you just dropped everything and turned into someone who won't even let himself enjoy anything? Wasn't it both if you who were always up to something to make people laugh and smile?"

"I just.. really miss him..."

"We all do, but that doesn't mean we stop living as we could have."

George gave her a small smile,

"I hate to admit this and it'll probably be the only time you'll ever hear me say it but... you're right."

"That's the old George I knew,"

"Hmm.. not quite, the old George would do something exciting."

"Er- I don't think that's a good idea. Katie might murder us with her bare hands if we ruined this for her."

For the first time in a while, George Weasley gave a genuine laugh, his old self showing through the cracks.


End file.
